


Familiar

by 00per_D00per_64



Category: Hazbin Hotel
Genre: Alastor - Freeform, Angels, Blood, Charastor, Charlie Magne - Freeform, Charlie and Alastor, Daddy Issues, Demon vs Angel, Demons, F/M, Fighting, PTSD, Radio Demon - Freeform, Violence, charlastor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00per_D00per_64/pseuds/00per_D00per_64
Summary: Alastor and Charlie get a fight with a few angels and now Charlie's on death row. Alastor must protect himself and his demon belle with limited power while having flashback to his childhood.Is Alastor as unstoppable and powerful as he needs to be? Will he be able to save the person he loves this time?
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Lucifer and Lilith (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest fanfiction I've ever written as a one-shot omgg.
> 
> This also features my headcanon for Alastor’s relationship with his parents. So if this gets read in the future where we actually know how they all are then OOPSIES THIS WAS WRITTEN BEFORE THAT.

Her gasp.

That's all he heard. 

Her short, choked gasp escaped her lips and it felt like his entire body was frozen. His heart stopped for a split second as fear set in. The world was going in slow-motion as Alastor turned his head to the right to see his is dearest falling to the bloody ground. 

"Charlie" 

Whatever angel he had been fighting was quickly forgotten and abandoned as he went tumbling through the air after her. The ground was littered with spears, if she landed on one that would be the end of his love, of his life. 

An inch, that's all he needed, just an inch closer and he could grab her. He pleaded with gravity to pull him down faster. With all the strength he could muster he stretched his arm out go grab her by any means necessary. He was incredibly tired. He could barely form his shadows to supply a soft landing for them as they hit the ground. 

He landed on his back, holding Charlie viciously against his body. "Charlie?" He groaned as he strained to sit up. He heard her let out a short withdrawn gasp. Alastor wiped away the rubble and dust off her. "Charlie. Charlie?"

He had so many emotions coursing through him. At one moment he was high on the adrenaline of a fight and now he felt all his senses were working overtime to identify threat from sound.

And everything was a threat at the moment.

"Al..." Charlie winced. 

"Shh, shh, save your breath, " he said as calmly as he could. Charlie coughed, blood starting to drip from the corners of her mouth. The sight made his hands start to shake. 

Alastor held her in his arms, he stared at the nothingness in front of him as he rocked her. "Al... you have to save them, " Charlie choked out. He shook his head 'no' in reluctance and continued his steady rocking. She was all that mattered in this moment. The others could handle themselves. She was the one who had fallen from the sky. She was the one bleeding out right now. 

Her blood was pooling, oh shit, there was so much. So much just spilling out of her side. A weak whimper escaped his lips and Alastor bit them to keep a sound like that from happening again. 

This was all too familiar. 

***  
The sound of a teapot hissing woke young Alastor from his nap. He yawned and blinked his eyes open. He was still dreadfully tired. But being a superhero required such sacrifices. Alastor stretched before he climbed over the sofa to look behind at the kitchen. 

His sleepy face melted away as he saw his mother standing behind the stove stirring a pot. 

"Momma!" he smiled and rolled off the couch, his back still hurt from the events earlier this morning. 

His mother turned to him, her face was pale and a bruise had begun to form on her once dark skin. Part of him wanted to frown, he had been too late earlier and he didn't protect his mom. But all in all, he didn't mind the inconsistencies on her complexion, she was still beautiful to him. 

His mom picked him up and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "My darling, Alastor..." she cooed. "How was your sleep?" 

He shrugged, "I had that nightmare again... about Dad." 

Her face became paler and she placed him back on the floor. "You mustn't speak of your father in such a manner, " she whispered to him. 

Alastor scrunched up his face in confusion. "Why?"

"You just can't, it's- it's rude, " she concluded. 

"Why?"

She seemed lost for a second. "Your father provides for us. We have to be respectful and polite."

While Alastor still didn't quite grasp the concept, he nodded obediently to his mother. His mother knew best, she always kept him safe and cared for their family. She was perfect in every way.

Alastor rubbed his back, the wounds still stung when his shirt rubbed against them. He would respect his mother's wishes for the moment, but she didn't need to know how he really felt about his dad. 

It's not his fault he was scared of a knife. He didn't want to hurt that creature. And that's what had landed him these wounds: his cowardice. 

Just then, the kitchen door swung open. Alastor's father stood in the doorway, whiskey in hand, blood on his hands, butcher's knife swinging off his hip. He eyed his son in disgust. "You pathetic shit, " he spat.

Alastor scrambled behind his mother for safety.

"H-Honey, please-"

"No! This brat deserves another beating! I ask him to go gut the damn deer and he panics at the mere sight of the knife! He's gotta learn how life here is..." His father reached behind his belt and pulled out a whip. "I ain't raisin' no coward, " he coughed. 

Alastor shook his head and dug his face into his mothers dress, who had her hands protectively around him. "I won't allow you to hurt my son any longer. Get your stuff and leave for the night. The bar is open- it's gentleman's night, go have fun-"

But Alastor's mother's efforts we're in vain. His father grabbed her roughly by the wrists and slammed her head down on the counter. "You talkin' back to me? My own wife? All yer good'fer is making dinner and makin' disappointments!"

"Leave Mother alone!" Alastor cried and pushed his father. His tiny push didn't do much, even with his father intoxicated, he was much stronger. 

His father laughed and kicked Alastor out of the way, "get your little ass to your bedroom right now, son."

Alastor stood still, he looked at his mom, her neck craned as his father pulled her hair. "I-Its okay, baby, listen to your father. Mother can take care of this, " she smiled reassuringly. 

Alastor fought within himself. He knew he needed to listen to his mother, his mother always knew what was best. But the way his dad held her made him mad. He wanted to make his dad stop. 

"Al, please? For Mommy?" The only thing that made him move was the deseparation in his mothers voice.

He wished he had hugged her in that moment. 

Alastor nodded reluctantly and made his way to the tiny room in the corner on the house. 

He didn't have much to do in his room. He had no toys, only books with complicated words. He tried to distract himself with the largest book on his shelf. It wasn't a very complicated search because he only had five books. 

It was hard to focus on some of the words over the muffled screaming and yelling. 

But he tried. 

He tried so hard. 

Because he had to focus on something other than the sound of his mothers strained voice. 

He wasn't sure how long he spent trying to read the first passage of the book. But he noted how lively the sounds had been. Usually, his mother was obedient, but it seemed she had retaliated against his father because he heard the dinner hit the floor and a loud gonging sound. 

Had his mother hit his father with the pot? How exciting! He felt pride for his mother, he wasn't nearly as scared in that moment. Alastor leaned his ear towards the wall, hoping to hear his mother telling that bastard off. 

But instead he heard a clicking noise.

"You bitch!" His father shouted. 

Then the gun went off and Alastor ran to the kitchen to see his father shakily staring at his mother, smoke still leaving the shotgun's exit.

"Mother...?" Alastor whispered and slowly approached her. 

His father pointed the gun at him now but was too shaky to get a good hit. His father then simply ran out of the house and started the car then drove off. 

Alastor gulped as he saw the blood pooling from his mother's body. This wasn't right. His mother would certainly be mad about the mess once she woke up. He grabbed a few towels and placed them on the ground but the blood just kept pooling out. 

He wasn't sure if it was panic or some other word that began to set in. But upon seeing the shot through her chest, he suddenly realized his mother was not coming back. 

"Mother, " Alastor sobbed as he clung to her dress. "Mother, mother please wake up... he left..." he pulled on her shoulder, desperately seeking her attention. "Momma? Momma, you said we were gonna leave someday..."

It wasn't until the next day that police showed up at the house and found Alastor asleep next to his mother, drenched in her blood.   
***

He now felt that same panic sting his insides. The only woman he had ever loved was going to abandon him. 

Like his world was being wiped away, all color receded, only bleak darkness remained. The only source of light was being held in his hands and that light was slowly fading. 

He needed it. He needed that light. 

It kept him breathing, kept his limps moving, kept him sane. What would happen if he didn't have this light? What would become of him?

Absentmindedly, his nails dug into Charlie's shoulders. "Don't leave, " he whispered. "Don't leave me, " he repeated. 

He was so focused on Charlie that he had barely noticed the angel that landed in front of them. It's smile craned forward evilly, it took a step forward, swinging it's weapon in it's hand as if for show. 

As if on instinct Alastor stabbed the angel straight through it's stomach. 

"Don't. Touch. Her." 

The angel's head tilted in confusion as if realizing that it had made a mistake. It took another step closer and another one of Alastor's shadow seized the opportunity to spear it straight through again. 

Alastor felt himself losing power with each attack. He could barely keep his eyes open as yet another angel landed behind them. Unconsciously the shadows repeatedly pierced through the new angel. But this angel was stronger than the last. 

Despite being impaled, it walked forward until it was directly behind Alastor. The angel grabbed Alastor by the neck and picked him up, squeezing his throat closed. Alastor tried his best to keep hold of Charlie, but as oxygen began to fail him he lost his grip and she fell from his grasp. That damned smile on the angels face made him want to puke. That smile was emotionless, the angel had no reason to smile. 

Then a miracle happened. 

The clock-towers toll rang out through Hell, making the angel look at it. If an angel could have emotions, Alastor imagined that it would be pissed in this moment. 

It dropped him as if he were trash and without a single look took off towards the sky. 

As Alastor tried to collect his breath he fought to get ahold of Charlie again. Just how much blood had she lost now? 

As he grabbed hold of her a shadow that was not his own encompassed them. 

Were those wings? 

"Lucifer! Oh, honey, I found them!" Alastor craned to look behind him. Through the blood he was able to make out Lilith's tall stature. 

"Save her, " he weakly moaned. 

Lucifer landed below and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, my love, " he kissed Lilith's cheek. 

"Save her, " Alastor repeated. 

Lucifer and Lilith looked down at the two. "I'll get him, you take Charlie to our doctors." Lucifer instructed as he put Alastor's arm around his neck. 

"Where's she going? Where are you taking her?" Alastor questioned. "Don't worry, I'll let you see her again once we get you cleaned up."

As much as it pained Lucifer to do so, he added, "thank you... for protecting my daughter."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Only a few hours had passed when Alastor was allowed to see Charlie again. Most of the blood on him had been Charlie's. The few wounds he had were stitched up quickly and other than a slight concussion, he was deemed to be well enough for Hell's standards. 

When he entered the Magne estate he first saw Lilith and Lucifer standing in the large living room together. 

She had draped an arm around her husband and pulled him close to her. "Our baby's a lucky one. The spear barely missed her heart. She's going to need to get a lot of rest." She looked down at the ground, worry growing in her face. "It's going to be a nasty scar." She sighed. 

Lucifer noticed Alastor's presence first. He didn't want to leave his wife who was still distraught, so he simply nodded and pointed up the stairs to where Charlie's room could be found. 

Alastor did not return the nod and made his way quickly up the stairs. 

When he entered her room he saw her lying in bed with a few machines strapped into her delicate hands. An oxygen mask covered her mouth and a heart monitor beeped rhythmically. 

Alastor shakily placed his hand on hers. 

His poor demon belle. 

Her hands were like ice. He could hardly tell that her chest moved when she breathed. Alastor let his smile go into a thin line. He could hold it. He could hold his smile even in this most depressing situation. But as he looked upon her pale face, her cheeks that normally so rosy now a pale pink, he felt his smile drop entirely. He placed a hand on his face, unaware he could even lose his smile. It felt wrong but when he tried to regain it his lips couldn't make the shape anymore. 

He sat beside her for hours, just watching her breath, thinking to himself just how lucky they had been. After sitting beside her for nearly three hours he decided that it might be best to leave. Seeing his belle like that was dampening his mood a considerable amount. He stood up, placed a soft kiss on her forehead and turned to leave her room. 

"Al?" Her voice was strained as it called him. 

Alastor let his hand drop from the doorknob and approached her hastily. "Darling, it's lovely to hear your voice again." He lightly removed a few strands of hair from her face. His smile returned, but it was gentle and genuine. It looked much more human. 

Beads of sweat covered her entire body. The sight of her so weak and that blasted strained smile from her lips made him feel small and worthless. He was supposed to have protected that smile. 

Suddenly a cold hand was placed on his, he was shocked by the touch but didn't move away as he saw it was Charlie's. "I tried to save you, " she barely whispered. "Save me, dear?" He tilted his head. 

"That angel was going after you. I couldn't let it hit you. You didn't even see it coming..." Her voice trailed off as she fought to keep her eyelids up. 

Alastor had never felt this new feeling building in his chest. Was this... guilt? That guilt quickly shifted an emotion he was familiar with: anger. 

"Never, " he began, but his throat closed. He shut his eyes and recollected himself. "Never do something like that again. Especially for me."

"I'd do it again, " she smiled weakly. 

Alastor clutched his hands into fists. "Why?" He asked angrily, static now getting louder. 

"Because I love you, silly."

"Well, I love you too, dear! So you mustn't do something as rash and idiotic as that ever again. Promise me, darling." 

Charlie opened one eye and chuckled. "I still have my work cut-out for me."

Alastor was now completely confused. Was the medicine getting to her? He didn't appreciate the change of topic. "What do you mean, dear?"

Charlie now opened both eyes and turned her head to completely face him. "You're still so selfish."

Selfish? How was he selfish for wanting her to protect herself? 

"You want to protect the few people you care about, but you won't let them protect you? I call that selfish."

Alastor didn't want this conversation to continue. He didn't enjoy the feeling in his chest that continued to make him feel nauseous. 

"I can't agree with you on that notion. I find it admirable of myself to worry for your safety, you should as well." 

Charlie let out a soft chuckle. 

"You gave me quite a fright." Truthfully, that was an understatement. Never had he been as terrified as when he saw her blood spilling out on him. "I thought... I thought I wouldn't be able to see that smile of yours anymore." 

Charlie blinked at him, "I'll always come back for you, Al. I wouldn't allow myself to leave you." She squeezed his hand in hers. "I would hope you wouldn't! I would have to hunt you down if you tried to leave me, my love." Alastor tried to sound humorous but Charlie couldn't deny the truth in his words. 

"Play a song for me, please. I'm really tired..." she asked. Alastor nodded and straightened his monocle. "I think I have just the station prepared for you." He winked. 

Charlie closed her eyes as the radio station playing in Alastor's head changed channels to smooth jazz and lullabied her to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it! Sorry if the endings a little ’meh’. I tried to finish this before work today...


End file.
